This invention relates generally to electronic memories and particularly to electronic memories that use phase change material.
Phase change materials may exhibit at least two different states. The states may be called the amorphous and crystalline states. Transitions between these states may be selectively initiated. The states may be distinguished because the amorphous state generally exhibits higher resistivity than the crystalline state. The amorphous state involves a more disordered atomic structure. Generally any phase change material may be utilized. In some embodiments, however, thin-film chalcogenide alloy materials may be particularly suitable.
The phase change may be induced reversibly. Therefore, the memory may change from the amorphous to the crystalline state and may revert back to the amorphous state thereafter, or vice versa, in response to temperature changes. In effect, each memory cell may be thought of as a programmable resistor, which reversibly changes between higher and lower resistance states. The phase change may be induced by resistive heating.
In some embodiments, the cell may have a large number of states. That is, because each state may be distinguished by its resistance, a number of resistance determined states may be possible, allowing the storage of multiple bits of data in a single cell.
A variety of phase change alloys are known. Generally, chalcogenide alloys contain one or more elements from Column VI of the periodic table. One particularly suitable group of alloys is the GeSbTe alloys.
A phase change material may be formed within a passage or pore through an insulator. The phase change material may be coupled to upper and lower electrodes on either end of the pore.
Ideally, the area of contact between the lower electrode and phase change material should be made as small as possible. This is because the resistance is a function of the contact area. Generally, the smaller the contact area, the higher the resistance. Higher resistance means more effective heating for this same electrical current. Ideally, the minimum amount of electrical current is supplied to each device to make the memory as power conserving as possible.
Thus, there is a need for better ways to reduce the effective size of the lower electrode in phase change memories.